


Ghost (Dan Howell)

by SJWrites



Series: // Fantastic Foursome // One Shots // [5]
Category: Dan Howell (YouTube RPF), Danisnotonfire (YouTube RPF), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Death, F/M, Paranormal, car crash, crossing over, ghost - Freeform, ghost!danisnotonfire, ghostseer!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWrites/pseuds/SJWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is dead. </p><p>You see the dead. </p><p>He really likes your closet. </p><p>You need to figure out how he died. </p><p>One night, you do. And then you live it, too. </p><p>But, somewhere along the journey of crossing over, you kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost (Dan Howell)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't sad. It's actually kinda cute. Light cursing. Okay actually kinda sad. Also badly written whoops.

"Please go away." 

Dan giggles, "No, I like it here," Here being your couch. You sigh, loudly, at the lanky, opaque boy and turn back to the sandwich you're making. 

"Why?" You finally ask, turning back to face him, "I have been able to cross over every other single _fucking_ ghost, but not _you_. Why?" Dan, the ghost, shrugs, smiles and disappears. "Good riddance," You mumble under your breath, ready to eat your sandwich in peace. 

A voice from upstairs dashes that hope. 

"I heard that!" 

** 

All you know about this ghost is his name, Daniel Howell, and the fact that he likes to sit in your closet and make your laptop play 2004 My Chemical Romance and old school Fall Out Boy. 

You don't even know his cause of death, which makes it hard to cross him over. This ghost is annoying, with his plain black tee that makes him look fit... Those dimples... His arms...

And his... No, you cannot do this. You can't have a crush on a ghost. 

He's fucking _dead_. 

(And I guess you'd be _fucking_ dead, too, if that was anatomically possible. He's hot.)

Hours later you walk tiredly into your room to find your closet open and your laptop playing _Helena_ very softly. 

"Hi, Dan." You mumble, trudging over to your laptop. His reply is weak, which is unusual. Sitting down, you strap in for another sleepless night of trying to draw memories from his death-fogged brain. 

"No, there wasn't a gunshot," Dan says, sitting in your closet and looking almost as tired as you feel. It's been three hours of jackshit. "There was a loud noise, though." 

You perk up and grin, "A loud noise? There's only so many deaths that are a loud noise! A break-in, avalanche, mud slide, car accident," Suddenly, Dan is next to you, hand heavy on your shoulder. 

This is the first time you've been able to feel a ghost touching you. 

"A car wreck. That's what killed me." You begin to feel dizzy, Dan's energy conflicting with your own. You blink, slowly, lethargically, and when you open your eyes... You're in the backseat of a car. 

Dan is in the front. A boy, seemingly older than Dan is driving. They're idly chatting, about this that, YouTube. 

Youtube? Did Dan have a channel? 

The car is moving toward a perpendicular intersection, and that's when you saw it. The truck, heading straight for Dan's side of the car, the driver slumped against the wheel. Even though it's useless, you scream: "Dan! Look out! _Dan_!" 

Dan sees it a fraction of a second later, screaming out for Phil, telling him, warning him, but it's too late. 

The truck crashes into the car and you can tell Dan dies on impact. Your stomach turns as the car flips... And flips and flips. 

And then everything is still. You climb from the car with Dan, stumbling, disoriented and watch as he calls for Phil. Paramedics are already on the scene. 

Dan stumbles over to his friend, who's blue shirt is now soaked with blood and his arm doesn't look too... Straight. Dan tries to wake him, but when the paramedic walks straight through his body, that's when he realizes. 

"I'm dead?" Dan whispers. 

But, you're not paying attention anymore. You're standing over his body, thrown from the car. It's mangled and bloody, but his eyes are open. Staring at the sky, brown and still warm, you begin shaking, his eyes blink, his mouth moves, he's saying your _name_! _He's saying your name!_ Dan's abandoned body is saying your name, reaching up to slap you and-

-And you're back in your room. Dan, the ghost, is leaning on either arm of your office chair, gazing into your eyes. 

"You saw that too, right?" You ask, breathlessly. Dan nods. 

"Thank you," He whispers, eyes tracing your lips. "Thank you for showing me. Did Phil live?" His voice cracks, like it pains him to think otherwise. 

Still weirded out by the fact that _you can feel him touching you and his breath on your face_ , you turn to your computer. 

"I have enough information now, your name and COD, that I can find out," Dan still leans over your chair, his chest pressed to your back. 

"Here," You say, fifteen minutes later. You've found, not only Dan's obituary, but his everything. Twitter, tumblr, Instagram and YouTube. 

Dan was, is, famous. 

"...Was survived by his best friend, and flat mate, Phil Lester!" Dan cheers, jumping up. "I knew it!" You smiles, thinking that ghost boy is growing on you. 

**

You don't know what's keeping Dan here. You've watched all his videos, all of his friends videos and went through all of his/their social media. 

The thought of never crossing over has made Dan depressed, as depressed as a ghost can get, so he sits in your closet. All day. 

Amd it's been this way for six months. 

So, it's become a habit to crawl into the space with him, telling him about your day. You're still surprised by how... _Fleshy_ Dan feels. 

You try to avoid telling him about the ghosts you've crossed over, but when you cross over a small child you can't help but tell him. 

He watches you, excitedly, as you blabber on and on about how cute this kid looked and all he can't think about is kissing you. 

"I want to kiss you." He finally says. Dan's dead, really, there's nothing embarrassing for him anymore. 

You stop talking, staring at him. "What?" You finally say, stunned. Dan shrugs. 

"I want to kiss you. Just once." 

And you can't lie, you want to kiss him, too. But he's _dead_. 

He's a fucking _ghost_. 

Is it even possible? 

You agree anyways and Dan lights up. He _literally_ lights up, like he starts to glow, lighting up the closet. 

You both giggle, but then kiss. 

Dan's lips are chapped, but warm against yours. For a dead boy, he sure can kiss. 

Slowly, you pull away from each other, both smiling faintly. "I think it's time for me to go," He says, "I've just been thinking about kissing you since I found you."

"I'll miss you, Dan." You admit, softly, watching his glow get brighter and brighter. 

"Come fine me, wherever I'm going, when you die. I'll be waiting." 

You nod and kiss Dan one more time, but you feel his lips slowly fade from yours as the light grows blinding and then... You know. 

He'e gone. 


End file.
